The Late Night Shift with Sailor Moon
The Late Night Shift with Sailor Moon will be a Japanese and American animated parody talk and variety show, hosted by Sailor Moon. Though the original 1990s anime series of Sailor Moon aired as a standard syndicated superhero anime cartoon, The Late Night Shift with Sailor Moon will be a total reboot of the series intended for adults and teenagers, now reinterpreted as an absurdist parody talk and variety show and produced using original artwork and animation (owned by Toei Animation). The series will have focus on surrealism, non-sequiturs and random, unpredictable parody humor not too unlike many Adult Swim shows, but still appropriate enough for teenagers. The show will be rated TV-Y7, TV-PG, and TV-14. Format The premise is that Space Ghost from Space Ghost Coast to Coast, having retired as an animated talk show host, comes to the Sailor Moon universe and asks Neo-Queen Serenity to become Sailor Moon again and take up the mantle as a late night talk and variety show host. Helping her set up the Moon Kingdom Studios on the Moon where her original Moon Kingdom used to stand, Space Ghost leaves Sailor Moon to do her own show and even gives her the keys to the Phantom Cruiser, now rechristened the Moonlight Striker. The Late Night Shift with Sailor Moon will use the talk show mixed with variety show formats as its template, but subvert them regularly. Various and local celebrities will appear on the show as guests. They will be shown on a hovering TV screen next to Sailor Moon's desk, and unlike the characters, they are not not animated. Her interactions with guests may be painfully awkward most of the time, jovial at their best, and hostile at their worst. It will sometimes be hard to tell if guests are aware of the nature of the program on which they were appearing. Their answers will not always match the questions coming from Sailor Moon, because the questions might be changed after the interview. Also, throughout the show's run, its episodes will mostly be composed of reused animation footage and artwork from the 1992-1997 Sailor Moon anime taken from the vaults of Toei Animation and their marketing department. Sailor Moon's relationship with her co-workers will be even worse at times. Her in-house band, the two aliens Ail/Alan and An/Anne from the Makaiju/Doom Tree, and her director/producer, a revived archenemy of Sailor Moon from the past named Queen Beryl, work for Sailor Moon. The two aliens are a band called the Cosmic Comets whom Sailor Moon is endorsing, while Queen Beryl has been revived and works as punishment for her crimes. Queen Beryl will frequently disrupt the show and will make no secret of the fact that she hates her. Most episodes of The Late Night Shift with Sailor Moon will be about 30 minutes in length, and sometimes they will have an unusual added laugh track. Main Characters (Usual Gang of Semi-Idiots) and Cast Sailor Moon Sailor Moon, whose real name is Serena Usagi Tsukino or now Neo-Queen Serenity, was a superhero in the 90s. Though occasionally conflicted about whether saving the world or hosting a talk/variety show best suits her, Serena genuinely wants to put on the best talk/variety show she can. She had grown even more mature in her adult years, becoming more of the straight woman. She is now rational, selfless, and introspective with a subdued sense of snark and playful mean streak, and she is only somewhat oblivious to her surroundings. She has quite the regard for the well-being of others and only becomes aggressive when the well-being of the audience, guests or other crew members is at stake. Voiced by TBA. Ail/Alan and An/Anne Ail/Alan and An/Anne are the show's in-house band the Cosmic Comets. They are two honeydew color-skinned pointy-eared aliens who may look like they are siblings, but are actually lovers. By far the more in-between characters of the show, the two aliens will sometimes tend to be walking thin and thick lines between good and evil. They tend to be very good friends with both Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl, even though Beryl doesn't have the same feelings for them. Voiced by TBA. Queen Beryl Queen Beryl is the show's director and producer and a humanoid witch queen. Beryl is known for her hatred of Sailor Moon. Extremely evil, she once killed all of her own Generals in the past. She has almost no remorse, feels almost no pity, and acts only to meet her own ends. Her superhero persona may as well be Bat-Beryl. Voiced by TBA. Possible Episodes 1. DEEP IN HOT WATER – In the pilot, our usual gang of semi-idiots will interview and share aquatic sports experiences with Michael Phelps and Laura Wilkinson, both Olympic aquatics athletes, to Queen Beryl's rage. 2. ALL DISEASED – Sailor Moon gets her hands on old tapes of Bernie Mac and George Carlin, proceeding to make mock interviews of them, while Queen Beryl tries to practice stand-up comedy with Alan/Ail and Anne/An. 3. WHEN THE SUPERHEROES ATTACK – As Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl as the superheroine Bat-Beryl go off to rescue Alan/Ail from "Your Father", while Anne/An as the superheroine Ultra-Girl stays and interviews TV superhero actors such as Adam West, Lynda Carter, and Tom Welling. 4. QUEEN BERYL - Tonight’s episode is a tribute to Queen Beryl, much to her distaste. Sailor Moon interviews Her Royal Majesty of England - Queen Elizabeth II herself, and then an actor who has played a villainous superhuman overlord in the past is the guest Beryl interviews, who restores Beryl to power as their new apprentice, to finally kill Sailor Moon once and for all. A “failed pilot” for the original Sailor Moon anime is included, which has Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino as Sailor Moon’s sidekicks being captured by Beryl and her Generals, and Sailor Moon and Luna have to go rescue them. 5. RAINING CATS AND DOGS – Sailor Moon tries to end the stalemate between cats and dogs by interviewing animal guest stars, the cat-like alien Brak, Ruff Ruffman the dog, Snoopy, and Princess Blossom Pepperdoodle von Yum-Yum from Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman. When they all come up together, it is now a feud. 6. PROTEST – Finally, after years of consideration, Sailor Scouts/Soldiers Uranus and Neptune decide to come out of the closet and be lesbian. This is starting to draw some distrust from the audience, but their cause to rally for equal treatment and tolerance is met with praise from Sailor Moon, and tonight’s guest stars, which are classic Star Trek’s very own George Takei, Power Rangers’ former Blue Ranger David “Billy Cranston” Yost, and Top Gun’s leading actress Kelly McGillis draw a massive crowd. 7. ATTACK OF THE KLINGONS…ERR…WOOKIES - Our usual gang of semi-idiots have returned from two rival sci-fi conventions. They now debate over which is better: Star Trek or Star Wars. But then Mark Hamill, Bruce Boxleitner, Bill Mumy, Richard Hatch and Walter Koenig come to be interviewed, and now things really heat up. But in the end, Sailor Moon blasts them all to soot and ashes with her tiara, and Galaxia is not going to be happy about that. 8. SECRET LIVES - This episode begins with Sailor Moon revealing all of the secret lives she and the other Sailor Scouts/Soldiers have led, ranging from their love lives, sex activity, careers, and what they would like to do if they get back in show business. But then when strange ghosts appear in the studio that look like all of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and their enemies, everything is about to just completely go Dada. 9. IT’S MORPHIN’ TIME? - Tonight’s guests are none other than Austin St. John, Amy Jo Johnson, and Walter Emanuel Jones of Power Rangers. Then two cockroach-sized clones of monsters destroyed by Sailor Moon and a Power Ranger appear, and Amy as the Pink Ranger goes with Sailor Moon to follow them home, finding their bigger, cave-sized parents while the rest interview each other. 10. TALK SHOW - All the way across space and time from Ghost Planet come transmissions from Space Ghost, Zorak, Moltar, and Brak for our cast. Sailor Moon and Space Ghost have a very witty and brutal repartee, while Zorak, Moltar and Brak love to hang out with Beryl, Alan/Ail and Anne/An. With special guest stars George Lowe as Space Ghost, C. “Clay” Martin Croker as Zorak and Moltar, and Andy Merrill as Brak. 11. SEE YOU IN COURT – The Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask are now getting sued. And the attorneys of the Plaintiffs are Professor Tomoe and Miss Kaolinite, Attorneys At Law. Their clients are their past allies who are suing our usual gang of semi-idiots for mistreatment, disregard for their safety, wages, and violation of contracts. But Sailor Saturn comes to their legal rescue by interviewing Texas Lawyer Terry Bryant, and Diane Neal of Law and Order: SVU as D.A. Casey Novak, pressing criminal charges against her father, Professor Tomoe. 12. BATTLE OF THE MUSIC – In a battle of the music styles, as An/Anne’s pop legend hero Michael Jackson returns, and Alan gets a case of Saturday Night Fever as the Bee Gees return to dance up the studio. Sailor Moon tries to tone things down by going with some 30’s through 50’s jazz, but soon the other Sailor Scouts/Soldiers try to show off the merit and the art of their favorite music styles and songs. 13. DRAGONBALL Z AFTER HOURS – Pharaoh 90 serves as the host of this failed pilot for the show, when Son Goku was to be the host, Queen Beryl was still the director, but Team Rocket and Meowth were to be the band for “Dragonball Z: After Hours”. Luna then comes and attacks Team Rocket and Meowth, leaving Alan/Ail and Ann/An to replace them. Anne/An and Beryl are in calm and romance mode when Goku is interviewing Hayden Christensen and Ewan McGregor, but when the contract dispute with Sailor Moon is settled, and she’s to be the host, now’s the perfect time to panic. 14. HEAT STORM – Sailor Mini Moon/Chibi Moon and Chibi-Chibi stop by to help with the show, but a nearby space theme park is creating thunder/lightning storm effects, scaring everyone silly. Queen Beryl calls for ABC KTRK meteorologist Casey Curry in order to find out how to shut the storm down and get the show back to normal. All of a sudden, it is revealed that the storm is actually one of Galaxia’s plots, and she is hit by lightning. 15. THE SAILOR SCOUTS DINNER MYSTERY THEATER – Moon Kingdom Studios is for tonight playing host to a dinner and show = a murder mystery production set aboard a submarine-battleship-aircraft carrier hybrid. The prime suspects in the “murder” of Alan/Ail and Anne/An are either R. Lee Ermey; whose dark secrets are finally revealed, the usual suspect Pharaoh 90, and quite possibly, Sailor Moon herself. Legacy External Links Category:Live-Action Category:Animated Category:Sailor Moon (series) Category:Animated Sailor Moon Television Spinoff Universe Category:Upcoming Productions Category:Television Programs